


All I Need is You

by booschwe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise is hot but awkward, Fluff, Golden trio with the Silver Trio, M/M, Multi, Oblivous!Ron, Pansmione best girls, Romance, Ron is bad at feelings, Ron is stupid in love, Slow Burn, eight year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booschwe/pseuds/booschwe
Summary: Ronald Weasley doesn't understand Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini has a thing for Ronald Weasley. Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter are in love, and all the girls are best friends with each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	All I Need is You

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my first time ever posting here on AO3, and if you feel like you've read this before, then that's probably because I posted this originally on Wattpad under the user @/-fuckishipit. But I've made a few changes so please read it again 🙇🏻 I'm still getting the hang of writing here, so... Criticisms, feedbacks, comments are very much welcome! Enjoy 💓
> 
> Playlist  
> Lucky Strike - Troye Sivan  
> Too Good - Troye Sivan  
> For Him - Troye Sivan

Ever since Harry and Draco got together, Ron had gotten used to seeing Draco Malfoy just hanging around in the Gryffindor common room.

Mostly, he's snuggled next to Harry, in to which Ron doesn't really mind, or at least not anymore. If you pretty much see Malfoy 24/7, then you'll probably get used to him by now.

After all, Malfoy makes Harry happy. Harry hadn't been this glad and free ever since, _y'know,_ everything. So Ron doesn't really mind Malfoy's presence.

What he does mind though, is Malfoy's friends presence. It's one thing to see a particular blond Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room, but it's another thing when that blond Slytherin is accompanied by two other Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini to be specific.

And what really irks Ron the most, and makes him uncomfortable, is the fact that no one, _as in no one, asides him,_ seems to be bothered by the Slytherins in their supposed Gryffindor only common room.

He once walked on to Harry and Draco heatedly snogging each other, and that's normal and all since they're a couple, but Ron still had to fight back a vomit. Don't get him wrong, he has nothing against the couple, but a sight of a supposedly private display of affection really just makes him uncomfortable, specially if isn't meant for him to see.

Then three to four days later, Ron walked up to Hermione and Pansy having a loud girl talk as if they were bestfriends ever since childhood. Ron remembered himself gasping, and stupidly pointing at the two as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Hi Ronald," Hermione smiled and waved.

"Hi," Pansy said, also greeting him.

At that moment, Ron wanted to do nothing but kick the Slytherins out of the common room. They're taking away his bestfriends! Maybe it's toxic to feel this way, sure, but he couldn't help feeling a tad jealous.

Still though, Ron didn't do anything. He didn't make any comments, he didn't argue, all he did is just let his friends have their fun. Though he'll be lying if he said he isn't a bit hurt. He just pouted and sulked and let himself sink in his favorite couch.

"What's the matter?" Ron heard a different voice. Startled, he turned to face the speaker. It was Blaise Zabini. Ron hadn't noticed the Italian near him before, but now that they're talking, Ron definitely notices him now.

"Zabini," he said, sounding more like a disbelief gasp that this particular Italian Slytherin is in fact initiating a conversation with him.

Then he realized who he was, and who he was talking to. He's a Weasley, a Gryffindor, and the other is a Zabini, a Slytherin.

 _"Zabini,"_ he repeated, speaking the name as if it was venom. He has the same face and same tone that he makes whenever they used to greet each other. Now, that's more like it.

But it seems that Blaise isn't bothered by that. In fact, he blinked as if confused by Ron's sudden change of tone, then a few more seconds later, his lips curled up into a sly smirk, and there's something in his eyes and the way he looks at Ron, that Ron hopes it to be just hatred and disgust... Even though it doesn't look like it. No ma'am, it certainly doesn't.

No high hopes yet though. It isn't something negative, but it isn't love either. Blaise Zabini eyeing Ron with love? Ron shuddered at the thought. It's probably just amusement, that's more believable.

"What's the long face for, Weasley? Girlfriend left you for another girl?" Blaise teased, obviously referring to Pansy and Hermione.

Ron felt his entire face burn in embarrassment. He hates it whenever he blushes, because it's so obvious and noticeable, and the fact that he gets fluttered rather easily doesn't help him at all.

"She's not my-!!" Ron started loudly, but he didn't quite finish. He realized, what's he blushing for anyways? So he let out a sigh before continuing. "She's not my girlfriend," Ron said, calmer compared to his first outburst.

"Oh?" Blase said, quirking up his left eyebrow. "Really, now?"

"Really," Ron confirmed.

Yeah, Hermione's great. Yeah, he may have used to have a little crush on Hermione, but no... Hermione certainly doesn't feel the same way. So Ron assumed that it's the best for them to just stay as bestfriends.

"If that's the case, then what are you sulking for?" Blaise asked.

Ron groaned, "And why do you care, Zabini?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Why should you?!"

"You're my friend's boyfriend's bestfriend. Doesn't that give me the rights to care?"

"Bloody hell, Zabini," Ron said, "Are you hearing yourself? _You_ care about _me?!_ That sounds wrong in so many levels!!"

"I don't see what's so wrong with it."

"It's wrong, because you're you and I'm me!"

"But Draco's Draco and Potter's Potter. Who would've thought that they'd end up together?"

"Your point?" Blaise sighed, and cupped his face with his hands. Probably irritated or tired with Ron. Perhaps both. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Comparing us to our friends who's a couple. That's disgusting Zabini," Ron said, "bloody hell, one would think that you might have a crush on me."

At this, Blaise looked up at Ron. The same thing twinkling behind his eyes that Ron still couldn't quite identify. Other than that though, is that his whole face screams mischeviousness and amusement, with his lips turned into a slanted smirk and all.

"I might," he grinned.

What. A. Fucking. Tease.

Ron felt his face burning again, being the easily flustered person that he is. Here he was, with Blaise Zabini, actually having a somewhat decent conversation that doesn't require hexes and jinxes, but Ron could've sworn, that he could literally hex Blaise right now. The Slytherin has this surge of confidence and suave that somehow makes Ron uncomfortable. Why? Because he feels vulnerable.

"Oh, fuck off Zabini!" Ron said, pushing Blaise off the couch. Blaise only turned and chuckled.

"What's the matter?" Blaise asked, head tilting for more teasing effect. "Snake got your tongue?"

Ron rolled his eyes at the cheesy change of words. "Ha. Ha. You're funny."

Blaise snickered. "I can be if I try."

"Just leave me alone," Ron groaned. "You and your Slytherin friends can hang out as much as you want in our common room. After all, we're all about house unity and stuffs right now, and I really agree with it, trust me I do. I'm glad that we can talk without pulling our wands out now, but that doesn't mean that I enjoy your company, really." Ron tried to say it the nicest way possible.

Blaise hummed. "If that's what you want, then I guess I'll let you have it."

"Thank you!" Ron said, a bit exaggerated.

"You're welcome. It's a very simple request after all," Blaise said with a shrug.

Ron only nodded. He waited for Blaise to start walking away or something, but neither of them moved for what feels like an entire minute.

"Why the hell are you still standing there?" Ron asked, eyeing Blaise suspiciously.

"Because there's a catch," Blaise only grinned.

"A catch?"

"A catch."

Oh.

Of course there's a catch. Bloody Italian Slytherin. Couldn't do a simple request without getting a benefit from it.

Ron sighed, "Fine. What is it?"

"I'll always stay away from you. If you want it for the entire year then sure, why not? And even if we have to talk or are forced to interact, I'll hold myself back. Still kinda staying away," Blaise said, with a shrug. "I'll do all that if..." he said, pausing for effect. "If you accompany me to Hogsmeade. Just you and I. Just the two of us."

Ron felt his mouth drop. His eyes felt like they want to roll out of their sockets, and his soul felt like it's leaving his body. If he heard Blaise correctly, it almost sounds like he's asking him out on a, Ron choked on his own spit, _on a date!_

Ron tried imagining it. Just the two of them. Alone. At Hogsmeade.

"NO!!!" Ron yelled, motioning a big no with his arms. Blaise frowned at that. "Hogsmeade? With you?!! Bloody hell, Merlin, I'll be damned!"

"My requirement stands. It's just one trip to Hogsmeade. What's so wrong with it?"

"You can't possibly expect me to spend the holidays with you, right? It's our last year at Hogwarts! I rather spend them with Harry and Hermione! Y'know, my friends!!" Ron said.

"Pretty sure Potter's going with Draco, and Pansy's already asked out Granger. They're going together with that weird blonde chick, and your sister, Ginny, right?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I hope I am, but I'm not. You're stuck with me, unless you wanna go alone."

"Why can't we just go with Harry or Hermione, better yet, both!"

"Do you really think Draco would allow us to ruin his date with Potter? He's got everything planned. He's been waiting for this for seven years, Weasley. Don't be such a buzz kill," Blaise said, "As for Granger and her group, I don't really like to be surrounded with girls like them. Seriously, let's do a head count: A genius, a boss, and a Slytherin. I'd mention the blonde one, but let's be honest here. Shes's practically a saint. Anyways, who knows what they'll do to you. Worse, what they'll make you do." Blaise finished counting with his fingers.

Ron had an internal scream, gripping his hair and his face reddening out of frustration. When he's calmed, he turned to face Blaise.

"You've think this through, have you?" Ron asked.

"No!" Blaise said, rather loudly, much different to his cool persona.

If Ron look closely, he might see the faint blush creeping on the Italian's face, but Ron's just as stupid and oblivious as Harry, so he didn't really pay attention.

"I mean, in a way, I guess," Blaise shrugged, slowly getting back his cool posture. "I just don't want to spend the Holidays alone. Would you?"

Ron didn't answer. Blaise's got a point. Being by yourself is quite lonely. Ron's not the type to go solo anyways. He preferred being with a someone. Like a team. Maybe because all his life he always have his siblings with him, and he pretty much grew up with Harry and Hermione. He had always been a part of a team, so he ended up preferring it.

"Plus, if you don't agree with my terms, then I'll continue to bother you and leech myself on you throughout the whole year end," Blaise smirked.

Ron felt his eyes go wide. Just imagining that makes him cringe enough.

"Nonono! I agree, I agree!!" Ron said, nodding a little bit too fast.

Blaise has one of those victory smirks on his face, and Ron wanted to do nothing but punch him just to get rid of that victorious expression of his.

"Hogsmeade then," Blaise reminded.

"Hogsmeade then," Ron confirmed.

"I'll get going now," Blaise said, face still triumph.

"Yeah, and don't come back," muttered Ron. Blaise laughed.

"Not until Hogsmeade!" he waved his goodbye, then stalked away to who knows where. Ron watch him as he go, glaring daggers at that frustratingly ugly head of his.

"Prick," Ron muttered to himself.

-

Blaise is that kind of guy who stays true to his words, and never break a promise. He promised to stay away, and in return Ron will have to go to Hogsmeade with him. It's a simple trade that both of them benefits at.

The first three days after their little conversation, Blaise hadn't paid their common room a visit at all. Ron didn't mind at first, but it got obvious and even worrisome, when a whole week later he still hadn't shown up, but Theoder Nott did, accomoanied by Lou Clearwater.

Ron frowned. He remembered telling Blaise to stay away from him, but that doesn't mean that he has to stop himself from visiting.

Ron somewhat feels like he's responsible for the certain Slytherin's absence, and Ron always hated feeling this way. The guilt and self blame that he knew deep in himself that he didn't deserve, but somehow, it's fitting. It felt right.

But why was he worrying about Blaise in the first place? There's nothing to worry about, or to feel guilty or sorry for.

They made a promise, and Blaise is just doing a very good job of keeping it. This way, they wouldn't even have to look at each other. Still...

"Everything fine?" Ron heard Harry asked. He had spaced out, probably making a fool out of himself in the process. Ron turned to his best mate, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Just thinking," he reassured.

"Look, Weasley, Ron," Draco said, correcting himself, "If you can't do it, then it's okay to chicken out." He said it reassuringly, but there's this teasing tone in his voice and the curl in his lips, that made Ron doubt wether he'd been reassuring at all.

"What? What's happening? Is it my turn already?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

They're playing Truth or Dare. A muggle game. Hermione metioned it, so they ended up trying it. Ron would've enjoyed it, if he could just get a grip on himself.

"You picked a dare. I dared you to dance sexily, but seeing that it's putting you in so much trouble-,"

"Oh sod it, Malfoy," Ron said, "I can do something as simple as a sexy dance."

"Really now? Then what are you waiting for?" Draco asked, smirking.

Ron huffed. Seriously, Draco and Harry are dating, but they're the same as ever. Draco's still the teasing insufferable git that he is, but he's toned down and became much more tolerable. He also got rid of the out-of-the-line insults, something Ron is much grateful to. But there'll still come a time where Malfoy would throw out-of-nowhere snarks at Ron. And honestly, Ron doesn't mind. He treats Draco the same way.

Ron stood up in the middle of the circle, and placed his hands on his waist. He started dancing, or well, moving, circulary as if he's a grandad stretching. There was a chorus of laughter, and Ron can tell that he hadn't been sexy at all.

"You call that sexy?" Draco snorted.

"Fine! Maybe I can't do it at all!" Ron fumed, embarrassed by his own actions. Well, at least he tried.

"Move aside Weasley, let me show you how's it done," Draco commented.

There were a few whistles and hoots at the background. Judging by the blond's face, he's obviously satisfied with his audience's reaction. The git haven't even started yet!

"No," a voice said, specifically Harry. He tugged on Draco's wrist, sitting his boyfriend back down. "You can't do it. Do it on me some other time... Privately," Harry said with a wink.  
Guys whistled, girls squealed.

Draco's face completely changed. His satisfied expression turned into something that looks close to a mixture of flustered and shy. The sight was so un-Malfoy like, an expression that Ron didn't see before. The blond is so pale and white that you can easily see the blush rosing his cheeks. Seriously, the things Harry does to Draco.

Ron groaned. "Oh, save me from your shameless flirting, okay? I don't need to know about my best mate's sex life." Ron gained another fit of laughter from his Gryffindor friends, (and the very few Slytherins) for that. He silently smiled to himself.

He felt happier and easier since the atmosphere felt so light, but his smile quickly dropped as soon as he saw the familiar shaved head, with dark skin, wearing Slytherin robes inside their common room again after a whole week.

Blaise. Ron almost choked. It was Blaise talking with-,

"Bloody hell," Ron couldn't help but comment. He couldn't see who Blaise was talking too. But whoever that person was, it sure is obvious as hell that both of them are having a great time.

Blaise was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes are focused and happy, and there's this pain in Ron's chest that he couldn't quite pinpoint what.

Ron isn't sure if that's the same way Blaise looked at him seven days ago. He frowned. What if Blaise looked at him differently? Couldn't he make Blaise as happy as he is now?

 _"Correction,"_ Ron's subsconcious mind said, _"Why would you want to make Zabini happy?"_

Now that's a question Ron doesn't have an answer to. He remained silent, just watching Blaise and that person talk from afar. He doesn't want to answer. Cause he's dumb, and a coward when it comes to love.

"Ronald!" That snapped Ron out of his little world again. He turned to face Hermione.

"I'm sorry what? It's my turn again ain't it?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled reassuringly. She can tell that something is bothering her ginger friend, but she decided not to make any comments about it. Not now in a middle of the game anyways. Ron knew that smile of hers, and he couldn't help but sheepishly smile back.

"Truth or dare?" Pansy asked, leaning obnoxiously close to Ron, much to Ron's discomfort.

"Er," Ron grimaced, highkey moving his face away. "Truth?" There was a smirk on Pansy's face, and Ron doesn't like that smile at all.

"You've been zoning out lately. Spill."

Ron eyed her, confused. "Wha-?"

"You know what I mean, Weasley. Something's obviously troubling you, so say it."

"What? No!! I'm fine!! No troubles!" Ron obviously lied.

"I'm not stupid, Weasley," Pansy deadpanned.

"I'm perfectly fine I swear. Why does it matter to you anyways?"

Another smirk, and Pansy shoved her face closer to Ron's that Ron had to look away so that their noses won't touch.

"You matter to me," Pansy whispered, her breath brushing on Ron's ear.

Someone pulled Pansy back on her sit. Whoever that someone was, Ron wanted to thank them with his life, but when he saw that it's none other than Blaise Zabini, he quickly changed his mind.

"Blaiseee!" Pansy whined, "You're no fun."

Blaise ignored her. "I'd like to join the game."

"Sure, why not?" Harry smiled, quickly welcoming the Italian Slytherin in. Blaise smiled in return.

"Are you sure you're joining, Blaise? I mean, no offense, but the dares get pretty feisty around here," Draco sneered.

Blaise snickered. "What? Are you saying I can't do it?"

"I'm just saying that you tend to be a bit of a pansy when it comes to games like these."

"Really? Says the one that melts when he catches Potter staring at him." Blaise smirked in satisfaction when Draco blushed like crazy. That was his intention after all. To expose his friend in front of his boyfriend.

"So you're pulling out that card aren't you?" Draco was quick to divert the topic. He can feel Harry's eyes on him and that isn't helping him think at all. "What if I pull out your card as well?"

"What card?" Harry asked.

"The love ones card," Draco explained, "He's using you against me."

"C'mon Draco, I was only kidding," Blaise said.

"Ah, you're saying that because you're scared that I might reveal your card in front of everyone!" Blaise remained silent, while Draco laughed at his reaction.

"Kidding my dear friend. Your secret's safe with me." Draco said, with a wink.

"With _us,"_ Pansy corrected.

No one had a clue what on earth they're all talking about. Ron just assumed that it's a Slytherin thing.

"So does this mean you love me?" Harry asked Draco.

"Harry, please, we've been dating for almost six months."

Laughter ensues.

The game continued on, with Ron sneaking glances at Blaise the whole time.

He did kept his word, he hadn't paid any attention to Ron at all. Ron still felt weird about it. Maybe getting rid of Zabini out of his life isn't a good idea at all. 

-

Finally, it's the holidays. Ron woke up a little early than usual. It felt like he hadn't slept at all.

He's feeling this feeling whenever they have a Quidditch match the day after.

Excitement, worry, and nervous that he might do something that would fuck everything up. 

"I heard you've got a date," said Harry, that really startled Ron. They're in their room, dressing up and getting themselves ready.

"A-a date?" Ron almost choked, "I'm going with Zabini, since both of my friends had ditched me for someone else," Ron sounded really bitter, that only made Harry laugh, "How is it a date if I'm going with Zabini, then?"

"Exactly why it is a date," Harry simply replied. It only confused Ron.

Harry turned away from the mirror, to show his attire to his friend. "How do I look?"

Ron eyed his friend from head to toe. "Much like a gremlin, but I bet Malfoy will still think you're the most good looking gremlin out there."

Harry laughed, "Thanks, mate." He patted Ron's shoulder as if for good luck before dashing off.

"Yeah, thanks..."

-

The moment Ron saw Zabini, there's only one thing that came to his mind.

Blaise looks... Expensive. Everything he has on is probably branded. His coat that reached up to his knees, pants that hugged his legs perfectly, and he's not even wearing his Slytherin scarf. It's a whole new scarf colored like a rose quartz.

Ron suddenly felt very conscious. Blaise looks like a gentleman, and here he is with his hand-me-down robes. Ron felt his stomach churn.

Blaise waved and smiled excitedly when he saw Ron. Ron did a small wave in return. 

"Shall we?" Blaise smiled, handing out his hand. He looks handsome, he probably has a ton of girls, or maybe even boys, swooning after him.

He's handsome, he's rich. He can be an insufferable git at times, but he can also be modest if he wanted to. So why is it that he's with Ron out of all people? 

"Ron, darling?" Blaise's soothing voice pulled Ron back to reality. 

"Ah, right," Ron said. _Did he just call me darling?_ "I'm just uh..." _Darling? Only girls calls me darling._ "I didn't really sleep," Ron confessed, "Erm, I, we're not holding hands if that's what you want." 

"We can't even link arms?"

"No touching, if that's possible," Ron said.

"Alright then," Blaise just decided to put his hands in his pockets. "Let's go." He started walking and Ron followed shortly from behind.

"Don't you wanna walk beside me?" Blaise asked, somewhat cocking his head to look at his companion.

"No, this is fine," replied Ron.

"Suit yourself." 

They walked in silence, with Ron staring at the back of Zabini's head.

Blaise is... Quite tall. Ron is already the tallest in their small trio. Then Zabini comes in, and suddenly Ron feels so small. He's at least a feet taller than him.

 _'He has everything,'_ Ron thought, _'Then why is he with me?'_

The entire trip felt really awkward. They barely talked, they always do everything in silence. Ron really felt uneasy, that he just wanted to get out and be far away from Blaise as soon as possible. So Ron ditched him. Ran away when the other was ordering food.

Right now, he's sitting alone on a bench he found somewhere. Maybe going alone to Hogsmeade isn't so bad. It's better than having to be awkward with a certain Slytherin.

It's not like it's Blaise's fault though. He's actually attempting to start a conversation, but it will always fall short because Ron just had to be difficult.

Ron buried his face in his hands. Why must he always be so difficult?

A part of him is glad that Blaise is finally talking to him again, but there's this voice at the back of his head that's telling him the opposite.

"There you are." Ron almost screamed when he heard Blaise's voice.

Blaise sat beside him and handed him a warm drink that he ordered when Ron ditched him. Ron felt guilty. He sheepishly accepted the drink. 

"I've been looking for you," Blaise continued.

"Sorry," Ron apologized, embarrassed.

"Don't be," Blaise said, "I'm glad I found you." Ron didn't reply to that.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Still no reply. Blaise sighed, then he adjusted his sit so that he could face the Gryffindor properly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Ron isn't even looking at him, so he placed his finger on the latter's chin so that their eyes could meet.

"Talk to me." 

Ron was evidently shocked. He pushed Blaise's hand away. 

"Look, Zabini, I get it alright?" Ron started, "You feel pity for me because all my other friends are occupied. You don't want me to be lonely, right? But I'm not! Being alone is totally fine," _it's not,_ "I know you've got lots dying to be with you right now. So why don't you just go off to your merry way to be with them? I really appreciate your company, I do," _I really do,_ "But must you really be spending the holidays with me? Me out of all people? Like why me? You've got your options from first year to second year to--," 

Ron was abruptly cut short, when he felt Zabini's lips press against his own. It was short, a quick peck, but it felt like forever. 

"I want you," Blaise almost whispered, "Don't ask why, cause I don't know too... All I know is that its you, Ron Weasley."

Ron remained unmoving. He still couldn't process what just happened.

"But promises are promises... And we had a deal. Even though it didn't go the way how I wanted it to, at least I got to spend some time with you. And if this is how we say goodbye, then at least I got to kiss you once." 

"Blaise," Ron breathed out, "I... Who knew you were such a poet?" It was stupid. Ron wanted to say that that isn't what he meant, but he couldn't bring himself to. Why is it so difficult for him to say what he really wants?

But Blaise chuckled, a quick, sad, half hearted one, before standing up and saying: "Goodbye Ron Weasley."

Ron only nodded in return. And so they parted...

Ron spent the rest of the day under his sheets. He hated himself. Hated what he did. The more he thinks about it the more it doesn't make sense, but somehow it fits.

Blaise likes him, and he's too stupid and scared to admit that he likes him back.

"But does he really like me?" Ron asked himself for the umpteenth time. Then he groaned. "Of course he does! He wouldn't kiss you if he doesn't!!"

He turned to the other side of his bed. He's been going in circles trying to find a comfortable spot, but no matter how much he tries he still couldn't find it. He wanted to sleep the day off, but he couldn't. Probably because he has something in mind, or rather, some _one_.

-

"What's with him?" Ginny asked. It's been three days since Hogsmeade, and Ron still hadn't move on from all of it.

"Don't worry too much about it. That's what happens when you fall in love and get rejected," Draco answered for the girl.

Ginny made a face. "Ugh! This is why I don't ever want to fall in love!"

"Okay, first of all, I'm not in love," Ron said, defending himself.

"Liar!" Pansy countered.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, maybe I am." Harry choked on his drink, Ginny gasped, both Pansy and Draco's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, I was just teasing!" Pansy said.

"Wait, seriously, you are? With who?" Ginny asked.

Hermione on the other hand, is having the time of her life. "About time!"

"Wait, you knew?" Ginny questioned Hermione. Then she faced Ron. "You told her but not me?"

"Shut up, Ginny! I haven't told anyone!" Ron snarled. He didn't mean to sound too harsh but he's been out of it lately. "How on Earth did you know?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I'm not the brightest witch for nothing, Ronald," Hermione smiled, "but I don't want to be the one to spill the beans."

"Okay, there's that, but certainly I wasn't rejected," Ron said.

"Then what's with you? You've been zoning out for like three days already," Draco said.

"Geez, Malfoy, I didn't think you'd notice," Ron said, sarcastically.

"Of course I would! Blaise acts the exact same way!"

Hearing that name already made Ron brighten up. "He does?"

"Yes! Though he hides it rather efficiently compared to you," Draco answered. "So what really happened?"

"I'm guessing your 'date' didn't end up well?" Harry said, referring to what he told Ron last Hogsmeade.

"It didn't," Ron sighed. "Because I... Rejected him," he finally admitted.

"Why the hell would you do that!" Pansy shouted, passerby's looking at her oddly.

"Shut up or everybody else will know! Might as well broadcast it to the whole school!" Ron snarled. Again, he didn't mean to sound too harsh.

Pansy huffed, "I just couldn't believe it," she said, crossing her arms.

"Well that explains a lot," Draco said, "but why did you it?" He asked Ron.

Ron couldn't answer right away. "I-," Ron said, then he stopped. He doesn't really know _how_ to answer. "Because I'm not sure," he started, "Because he's too good for me. Because he's too bad for me. Because he's way too out of my league. Because we're us. He's him and I'm just... _me_."

"Well, that's the stupidest analogy I've ever heard," Pansy said.

"I know! I've been stupid, and a coward... I didn't know what I'll lose until I've already lost it. And I regret it! I regret rejecting him, I regret running away from him. I-I-I just want to make it up to him, or at least say I'm sorry. But- but it's too late... I'm not even sure if he still feels the same way."

Ron bit at his lower lip. It feels like he said a little too much, as if he had just been exposed. Perhaps he shouldn't have opened up, but when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Hermione smiling softly and proudly at him, no, not just Hermione, all of his friends are here to support him, Ron felt his eyes water.

"You know it's not too late, Ron," Hermione said, softly.

"Stand on your feet, Weasley," Draco said, lifting Ron by his armpits.

"Hey! What are you-?!"

"You've always known what to do. You just need a little push," Draco said, lightly pushing Ron on his feet.

Ron stumbled, but he was thankful for his friends, and the new ones that were added to the list. He smiled at them, and they grinned in return, very much supportive.

"Now go find your boyfriend!"

-

Ron had looked everywhere he could think of. He did everything he could, but no matter how hard he look, he just couldn't find him.

"Where the hell are you, Blaise?" Ron said, in between panted breaths. Harry's Marauders' Map would've help him big time, why didn't he think of that before?

He sat on the floor, head thrown back with his back pressed on the wall. He's still panting for air, at the same time thinking of his next move. But he had searched everywhere inside Hogwarts. Then Ron paused.

Everywhere _inside._ Ron stood up again, this time he has a very specific place in mind.

-

Ron found Blaise sitting on the very same bench he had left him three days ago. Seeing him there almost feels silly, because it's quite ironic yet nostalgic at the same time. Ron breathed a sigh of relief, his breathing creating a small fog.

"I knew you'd be here," Ron said. It was a surprise for Zabini, he hadn't noticed Ron's presence at all until he had talked to him. Ron sat beside him, and Blaise could only watch as he literally feels frozen next to the Gryffindor.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

Ron turned to face him, then he laughed. Blaise could only blush as he stare at the beautiful sight in front of him.

"I've been looking for you," Ron answered first. "I gotta say, you were really hard to find. You made me search the whole school. Then I realized that you'd probably be here."

"I'm sorry," Blaise apologized.

"Don't be," Ron said, "I'm glad I found you."

They were silent for a few moments, but they aren't awkward. Though the air feels quite heavy, and seems that both of them wants to say something, but neither would risk to take the first move.

Ron couldn't quite read what's going on inside Blaise's head. Ever since then, Blaise had been calm and reserved, but he'd always initiate something. He'd always been the first one to start. Then Ron realized, that Blaise had already made a start, and look where that got them.

Ron gulped, suddenly feeling guilty again. If he wants to keep this thing going, he has to man up and take matters to his own hands.

"How'd you get here?" Was the first thing that came to his mind. Ron mentally face palmed himself. Well, perhaps it is a start.

"Oh," Blaise said. He sounds disappointed, like he had expected something else. Ron wanted to tell him that there's more to come, but he held himself back. Now's not the time. It'd be weird if he suddenly blurted out his feelings after he had just asked the other a question.

"Money can do you wonders, boy," Blaise cheekily answered.

Now that's more like it! Ron smiled. "I wouldn't know," he said with a shrug.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's fine," Ron laughed, "Seriously, it's fine."

Blaise fidgeted with his fingers. "How about you? How did you get here?"

Ron snickered, "Best friend owns an invisible cloak."

"Hmm, no surprise there."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "We've used it plenty."

"Well, that explains a lot."

"You think?" Ron said. He turned to look at Blaise, a grin planted on his face. Blaise couldn't help but return the same expression. Then he remembered.

"Er, Weasley, if you don't mind me asking, but what are you really doing here?"

Ron hesitated. Well, here goes nothing. "First of all, I came to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I acted really immature, and look where that got me."

"It's okay," Blaise said, "you know I could never be mad at you."

Ron felt his cheeks warming up because of that. "Shut up! You're distracting me."

Blaise only raise an eyebrow, amused.

"Second is, I don't want you to ignore me. I couldn't stand it. It drove me crazy, Zabini! So please don't do it again. And lastly, well, how do I say this? I think, no, I _know,_ that I- I like you ba-,"

Ron was cut off short when he felt a pair of soft lips press against his own, _again._ But this time, he reciprocated the kiss. His arms wrapped themselves onto Zabini's neck, while Blaise's hand planted firmly on his back, his other hand placed on the wooden bench for support.

Their lips pressed hard against each other, with Blaise occasionally nibbling on Ron's lower lip. The feeling made Ron shudder. He's sitting down, but he feels weak on his knees. Then he felt Blaise's tongue asking for entrance, that's when he accidentally pushed him off. Blaise looks flustered, scared, hurt, but still dashingly handsome. Realizing what he just did, Ron went into panic.

"No, no, no, no! I didn't mean to! I was just surprised, that's all," Ron reassured, "I'm new to this, y'know?"

"Then that makes two of us."

"Really? It certainly doesn't feel like it."

"Why? Am I that good of a kisser?"

"Eh, I don't know," Ron denied, "Why don't you kiss me again and let's find out?"

They both chuckled, sharing another kiss.

_"You don't have to say I love you_  
_to say I love you._  
_Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money,_  
_All I need is you."_

_\- For him, Troye Sivan_

***Bonus***

"Are you certain that no one will see you here?" Blaise asked Ron for the nth time.

"I told you, Ginny throws a party every Friday night and most of your friends will be there," Ron answered.

Ron is holding Blaise's hand, leading the way despite the fact that they're headed to the Slytherin common room. His other hand is holding his wand, the tip lit up as a source of light.

"Why is it so dark in here? Why must you all live in the dungeons?"

"You know, I could just lead the way," Blaise offered.

"Oh ssh! I know my way around here. Actually, I've been here before, but that time I was with Harry so," Ron shrugged.

"What were you both doing here? Sneaking on me and Draco?"

"I mean, in a way I guess?"

"What?!"

"It's not like that! Plus it happened all the way back in second year, so I don't really remember much."

"I'm not even gonna ask."

When they finally reached the Slytherin's common room, they found the place full with Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Pansy. Pretty much the whole gang.

"Well, well," Draco started, "Look who we have here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo what do you all think? Please comment below ❣ and also, I'd appreciate all the tips I could get to familiarize myself in this website. Thanks for reading!! Have a lovely day!


End file.
